(a) Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a retrofocus type wide-angle lens system having a field angle of approx. 63.degree. and aperture ratio of approx. F/2.8 to be used with a single-lens reflex photographic camera.
(B) Description of the prior art:
Conventional retrofocus type wide-angle lens systems have long total lengths since they comprise a large number of lens components including a front diverging lens group consisting of plural lens components or for some other reasons.
Though retrofocus type wide-angle lens systems which comprise relatively small number of lens components including a front diverging lens group consisting only of a single lens component are conventionally known, there have scarecely known lens systems which are so designed as to have sufficiently short total length.